


The Legend: Rewritten

by ForTheLoveOfNayru



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Kinda Fluffy, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, OR IS IT, Ocarina of Time, On a long ass hiatus, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Insert, Smut if y'all want it, link is kinda timid and its real cute, may continue, was an abandoned fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfNayru/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfNayru
Summary: The legend of the hero has been the same since the dawn of time. A courageous boy clad in green leaves his home to pursue his quest to save all of Hyrule.He struggles, he succeeds, and he marries the Princess. He meets new friends, new foes, but no matter what, the legend never changes. It is destined to stay that way, as it is the way the great Goddesses wanted it to be. But what would happen if a rule of the legend was broken?How will it affect the past, present, and future?It simply could not happen. Every time his soul is reborn (as is the Princess), the normal village girls is reborn with them. It is unknown why, or how, but something tries to bring them together in every timeline, yet... They are to never cross paths.But, one can't help but think... What if they do?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction that I will be completing and posting online! I hope you all enjoy. Feedback is appreciated!

(Your POV)  
.  
.  
.

It's a peaceful day in Castle Town. Warmer than usual, but comfortable nonetheless. The sky is speckled with white clouds as fragments of sunlight poke through them when they gently roll by, obscuring the glowing light. I sat by the window of my average sized home, gazing below unto the streets, to see the familiar scenes laid out before me. The neighbors children chase each other about, giggling as they make the most out of their spare time. An elderly woman stands not too far away, shouting about sales and prices for her goods as some stop to take a gander. The smell of pastries from a local bakery is lingering slightly in the air, the delicious smell so tempting. Maybe I'll stop by later when I get the chance. 

It's about noon, and I have yet to begin any of my chores for the day. Sighing, I slowly stand from my place near the window and trudge back to my small room to make myself look more presentable. I quickly fixed up my unruly bedhead as I haphazardly threw on a new outfit that I pulled out of the cramped little closet. It wasn't the nicest, but it would do. One quick glace at my reflection in the dusty mirror behind the door, and I'm ready to go.  
(Note to self, clean that mirror. It's disgusting.)

It was silent within my home aside from the muffled pat of my bare feet as I walked carefully down the stairs into the living room where I had left my boots from the day before. I had came home after a long day of working, helping some locals out at their shops. I was too exhausted to think, so I simply tossed the old black boots next to the table and proceeded to go to bed.  
After slipping the shoes on, I grabbed a small bag along with a list I had written a few days prior of the things I needed to pick up along with places to drop by. Luckily, my list was rather short today, so I should be coming home near sundown. Quietly humming a simple tune to myself, I threw on a light cardigan and made my way to the door, where I was immediately greeted by my neighbor, Nero.

Nero is a sweet Hylian girl, about 14 years old, just 2 years younger than me. She's absolutely incredible; outgoing, energetic, and not to mention incredibly beautiful. Olive skin, medium brown hair, and I always envied her emerald green eyes. They showed every emotion so clearly. Anyone who gazed into them, simply got lost.  
Nero was the first friend I had made when I moved to Castle Town about 3 years ago due to my fathers work which required him to make the move. I couldn't complain too much. Castle Town was a nice place, much more exciting and lively than my old hometown, Leiboro Village, a secluded place just beyond Gerudo Valley. I did miss some of my friends, many of which were surprisingly Gerudo thieves who frequently travelled in search of meeting a man to bear children with, or, of course, to steal.  
My best friend, a thief named Navora, taught me how to fight, use weapons, do archery on horseback. All the tricks of the trade. I used to spend every moment with her when neither of us were busy, and I miss her terribly. I had other friends too, friends that weren't thieves, but oddly, I preferred the Gerudo girls. We had an unexplainable bond. Like soul sisters, or something similar. I felt at home with them.  
Maybe one day I'll move out to Gerudo Valley. That sounds nice. 

But anyway, I guess Nero is what you would call my best friend. 

"Ah! (Y/n)!" She called, raising a hand and smiling politely. I smiled back, picking up my pace as I walked over to greet her. "Good morning, Nero! How's Eli?" I asked. "Oh, he's--"  
"(Y/N)!!" A young voice cried.  
"Speak of the devil..." Nero mumbled, turning to glance behind as her little brother Eli paced his way over to us from across the street, a wooden stick in hand, where he had previously sitting with some other children about his age. Eli, Nero's little brother, was quite a handful. He never ceased to make me smile. I chuckled softly, patting the young boys head as I quietly greeted him. 

"(Y/n), (y/n), did you hear?!" He shouted, his big eyes shining in awe. I chuckled lightly, playing along with his little game. "No, what? What is it?" I playfully inquired.  
"The hero! He's coming to the town today!" I cocked my eyebrow slightly. Hero? What hero?

"And... Who is this 'hero?'" I must've asked the wrong question, for Eli gasped in utter shock, as if it was something I should know. I couldn't tell wether he was being serious or joking, but something was telling me that he wasn't making things up.  
"You mean you never heard of Li-"  
"Eli, Eli!! That's enough!" Nero quickly interrupted. I looked at her curiously. She simply laughed nervously, cleared her throat, and shooed her little sibling off. "So... Um... So what are the plans for the day?" Nero asked me curiously, seemingly forgetting the incident from moments before. I decided to just ignore it, it was probably nothing. 

But anyway, she knew I was busy a good portion of time, always running about trying to get things done as soon as I could. Sometimes I could be a slacker, but it would always come back and bite me. It's a bad habit I really need to quit. I sighed out of slight annoyance.  
Right. Errands.  
"Ah, just the usual shopping at the market. Malon's father asked me to stop by and help him around Lon Lon Ranch too, so I'll probably be a little while." Nero nodded in understanding.  
"Well, it's almost one, better get going! I have to help father with the animals. I'll see you around, (y/n)!" She said, beginning to turn and walk back to her home a few houses down. I couldn't help but notice the unease in her eyes.  
Eli giggled and flashed a toothy grin from where he stood a few feet behind her. As he waved his goodbye before running back to his friends on the other end of the road, I smiled contentedly to myself and waved back before turning on my heel and briskly heading towards the first destination on my list: the market.  
\---

The market was crowed as usual, being somewhat difficult to get around, but I none the less kept going. No point in coming back later when I'm already here. The fresh produce was stacked up high, and all the sights and smells within the room caught my attention fairly quickly, so I proceeded with my shopping.  
All was going normally, everyone patiently taking their time and chatting when a peculiar silence fell upon the previously noisy crowd. Some people seemed to be looking out towards the exit as they saw something I was, unfortunately, too short to see what with the big crowd. Everyone seemed happy, excited, and buzzing. I strained my ears to try and catch some whispers, and all I caught were fragments of sentences from all around.  
"He's done it!"  
"A hero--"  
"The legend is true!"

But then... A silence followed.  
The people seemed to grow uneasy. Heads began to turn, slowly, one by one. 

"The girl, the girl--"  
"--(Y/n), she's here!"  
"What?!"  
"She can't be!"

That's when I noticed the odd number of eyes on me, suddenly making me feel extremely self conscious. After looking about to make sure it was indeed me they were speaking of, I glanced down at myself. Nothing was on my clothing, my hair was fixed, and everything seemed to be right. So... What was the matter? Why were they talking about me? I stood on my toes, trying to look over the crowd. I saw a bit of something--rather, someone-- in green. A man, I believe, with blond hair. I slowly stepped closer, just as he had turned, and our eyes met just briefly before I felt my wrist being grasped tightly, making me gasp and let out a sharp cry. Before I knew it, I was being dragged away from whomever was outside as the commotion from before doubled. Startled, I began to tug my wrist away from the person who grabbed me, ready to fight back, but I was caught off guard as I looked up to see Nero. Her green orbs had shown shock, and some other unreadable expression as I stared back in sheer confusion. She hesitated for a moment before speaking rather hurriedly. "Ah, (y-y/n)! I wasn't expecting to see you here."  
This wasn't right.  
She sounded nervous. Stressed, even. That was unlike her. The Nero I knew was always confident and calm, always handled things one by one and powered through it with ease. There wasn't one obstacle she couldn't pass. Why was she acting so strange? Then again, why was EVERYONE acting so strange?  
"Nero, I told you earlier I would be here! What's going on? Why is everyone so captivated? And... Why are they looking at me?" I asked, my voice getting lower as I got more lost in thought, trying to shy away from the eyes burning into me. She tensed, briefly, before half sighing and smiling a smile I knew to be fake, as her hands smoothed out her green dress before she gently grabbed my shoulder and began to pull me away towards the opposite exit, not making eye contact even once. "Nothing, don't worry about it! Ahah! I'm... I'm sure you're just paranoid."

A few minutes of silence later, Nero hadn't let go of me and continued to pace quickly, getting as far from the market as we could manage. She suddenly slowed, her eyes still wide as before. She turned her head and looked at me, curiously, as she asked, "Hey, (y/n), um..." She cleared her throat and broke eye contact briefly before returning her attention to me. "...what did you see? You know... At the market?"  
Confused by the sudden question, I hesitated to answer, asking myself why it was so important. I played back the event in my mind, picking out the details, before I answered her.  
"I saw, I believe, a man. A blond man, wearing green. I... I think he had Blue eyes? Or maybe green? I didn't see his face that well from the distance, not to mention the fact I was PULLED away so quickly." I said, the last part a bit more spiteful than I had intended, and because of that I was suddenly afraid of her response. But Nero seemed to disregard the tone, as she went pale very quickly, as if she was about to faint. She began mumbling to herself, seemingly in a state of panic. Something about something "not supposed to happen." 

Confused as ever, I tried to comfort her in some way, but to no avail. After a while of silence, aside from Nero's quiet babble, I spoke up softly yet firmly.  
"Hey, Nero, how about we go to my house and talk things out? I don't have to be at the ranch for another hour. We... We have time."

Something odd was happening, but I hadn't a clue what.


	2. Lon Lon Ranch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go with Nero to discuss the prior incident, learning some confusing yet surprising information before heading off to the Ranch.

"I'm sorry, (y/n), I just can't tell you!"

"Nero, please! We're best friends. We tell each other everything!"

"I can't! I just... Can't..."

Nero sighed heavily, her whole body slumping as she rested her elbows on her knees and hid her face in her hands. I had been trying hopelessly for the past 15 minutes to get her to explain to me what was going on but to no avail. Not knowing was beginning to drive me mad, and my consistent questions were certainly driving Nero just as insane. If I have something to do with this "hero" then why the hell can't I know about it? I swear this whole town is backwards. I pinched the bridge of my nose, exhaling sharply in defeat.

"You know what? Fine," I began, standing from the small stool in my kitchen as I picked up my bag from its place on the table. "if you don't want to tell me, then just... Fine. I just figured, you know, since I'm apparently a part of this I should have a right to know what's going on. But I guess not, right? Forget it. I'll see you later." I trudged to the door, finally giving up before the pent up frustration made me do something stupid that I might regret. I grabbed the knob, pulling the door open, about to step outside and make my way to the ranch when--

"Wait."

I looked slowly over my shoulder, seeing Nero still slouched in the seat and staring at the floor.  
"I'll tell you." She said, lifting her head. I stared at her for a moment. She was actually going to tell me? Or was she just saying that? I watched her intently as I slowly made my way back to my seat and placed my belongings down before looking at her expectantly. I was mentally preparing myself for the worst, just in case. I tried to hide my nerves but I don't think I was doing a very good job. 

"Since the beginning, the legend of the Hero of Hyrule has remained constant. The hero, a young boy by the name of Link, leaves his home on a dangerous journey to save the land from evil." She paused, looking towards the floor. "His soul is reborn every time Hyrule needs him most, as well as our beloved princess Zelda. The legend has always gone as told; Link leaves his home, saves all of Hyrule, and marries the princess. The cycle repeats over and over again." 

I nodded to show I was indeed listening. How had I never heard of Link before? Surely someone as legendary as this would be known of by all. I began to wonder if it was another piece that had been somehow hidden from me my whole life. But still... This didn't explain what I had in relation to him. 

"But, Nero," I began, "what does this have to do with me? I heard the people at the market talking about me--" Nero held up a hand, signaling me to be quiet, and I complied, my words trailing off into silence as I allowed her to continue the story. 

"Along with the hero and the princess, every time they are reborn, another soul is reborn with them. It has never truly been explained why, but, (y/n)... That soul is yours!"

"Wait... What?"

"The soul of a village girl, (f/n) (l/n), is always reborn with them. YOU are always reborn with them. The most we can believe is that you are not to interfere with Link, or Zelda. You are not to see Link, (y/n). It may potentially affect history negatively! That's why everyone panicked. We cannot risk anything harmful affecting the history of this land. You are to stay away from him, and he you. I was never supposed to reveal this to you..." She put her hands together, and began to pray. 

"Great goddesses... Din, Nayru, Farore... Please forgive me!"

\--

I slowly walked the distance from Castle Town to Lon Lon Ranch, deciding not to take my horse today. My head was rearing with thoughts after my talk with Nero. I knew now what was happening, and why people were so worried about me being so close to Link. But why me? Why can't I so much as look at him? I wasn't exactly popular, and as far as I knew, I was a completely normal girl. But everyone knew a secret about me that I somehow hadn't known. But that didn't explain the green clad man who everyone buzzed about at the market. Why he was so special, and what I had to do with him. But now knowing that he was supposedly the hero of Hyrule, I could at least somewhat make some sense of it. Someone as average as me probably shouldn't interfere with a man of such high status. 

The most of him I could see back at the market was the shaggy blonde hair, light eyes, and his pointed ears, typical of the many hylians that lived in Castle Town. But I could only see these for a moment. He was handsome, I'll give him that, but what was our relation? Why were we forbidden from meeting?  
The questions kept coming and coming, with no one to answer them. 

As I made my way up the steep hill to Lon Lon Ranch, I found Malon attending to some of the horses and singing softly to herself. I stopped and smiled for a moment, watching before I spotted her father a little ways away by the barn. He appeared to be talking to someone, so I made my way over rather slowly so I wouldn't interrupt them. I decided to take my time, and walked a little aimlessly for a few moments. The weather had cooled down a little, and the sun hung lower in the sky than earlier. Not quite sunset, but getting there. The sky was beginning to fade into a soft lilac and rosy pink, and a pale orange that reminded me of the color of leaves in the fall. Clouds of all shapes and sizes were dotted all across the sky. The horses ate within the feild slowly, and I could hear the muffled clucking of the Cuccos and a few moos from the cows inside the nearby barn, along with the faint songs of some crickets and cicadas. There was a slight breeze, and I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath before continuing on with my task, heading back towards Talon and the man he was conversing with. 

"(Y/n)! Glad you could make it!" He said gleefully, turning to face me with a welcoming smile. "Good afternoon, sir! Sorry to interrupt," I said, as I glanced at the man he was talking to moments ago. 

My heart seemed to stop in its tracks almost instantly.

Wasn't that Link?

Ruffled blond hair, light eyes, clad in green, obviously Hylian... Our eyes locked for a moment, both of us seemingly recognizing each other but neither dared to speak. 

"(Y/n), did you hear me?"  
I jumped, and suddenly snapped out of my daze. "Ah, sorry, I got lost in thought for a moment. What was it you said again?" I asked sheepishly, rather embarrassed by the current situation. "You and Link over here will both help tend to the cows in the barn. He's helped out around before, so he can show you what to do," he said, firmly patting Link on the shoulder. I looked at Link once more, stuttering slightly over my words, before nodding. "R-Right! No problem." I said with a smile. 

"Ready when you are," Link said, catching me slightly off guard. His voice was slightly deeper than I expected, causing me to turn a rosy color once again. I turned my head slightly so no one could see, but just my luck, Malon's father had noticed. Trotting over to my side, he patted my back as he jokingly sighed, "ah, young love!" which only made my blush darken. I glanced up at Link, who had a goofy grin on his face, his own cheeks dusted over in a pale pink. He nervously pulled at the hem of his tunic as he shuffled slightly. Letting out a muffled chuckle, he looked at the ground, still smiling. 

Damn it.  
He's cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will come soon! Hope this doesn't suck lmao


	3. The Golden Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day at the Ranch with Link, some interesting events play out as time goes on.

I finished sweeping up the last of the dirt in the barn, wiping my forehead as I set the broom against the shabby old wall. I took one final glance around and smiled to myself, proud of my work. The barn was a total wreck when I first came in, droppings everywhere and hay thrown about. Now it was tidy, and that was the last of my chores for the day. Wiping my hands on my apron, I looked around for Link, but didn't find him. Odd, had he wandered out while I was working? I furrowed my brow as I removed the dirty apron, setting it on a nearby barrel. I stepped outside, the fresh air so calming, a very good change from the foul stench of the cows in the barn. I glanced around again, looking for the blond man, when I heard a soft whinny of a horse from the stables. Slowly making my way over, I saw Link gently stroking the white hair of a mare, feeding her some carrots that she happily took. The scene before me was so endearing, I couldn't help but smile. 

"Alright, Epona. We'll be off soon. Stay in the ranch, alright?" He whispered to the horse, Epona, and she made a gentle neigh as if responding to him, nudging his head slightly. He chuckled, and goddess, his laugh was so cute. My smile widened, but quickly fell as he turned towards me. I, as usual, forgot I had been staring. Not trying to seem awkward, I spoke up somewhat nervously. 

"Your mare is beautiful, very calm." I said, looking back towards Epona. Link let out a content sigh, smiling. "She's incredible. Malon raised her here as a pony, and I won her in a race not that long ago," he stated with pride. Epona slowly made her way towards us, approaching with caution. I grew slightly uneasy, not sure if she would react negatively to me. Link seemed to sense the tension. "She's usually very shy around people. But, she doesn't seem to mind that you're here," he stated as Epona sniffed my dress before trotting happily. I giggled, patting her head. 

A silence ensued, but instead of it being awkward, it was peaceful. Link was the one to break the silence this time, speaking somewhat low.  
"Ever ridden a horse?" He inquired. I hummed in response. "Yes, I have a horse named Melody. A fine mare, given to me from my mother. Though... I'm not very good at riding horseback," I added, laughing a little bit. "I tend to lose my balance quite easily. I should probably invest in some lessons."

"Maybe I can help you." Link said almost immediately with a smile. It was as if he knew what I would say and was eager to offer his help. My face grew slightly red, as I looked up at him and made eye contact for the first time in hours. My heart skipped a beat and my breath was caught in my throat. 'Why does he make me so nervous?' I asked myself, feeling a peculiar warmth radiating in my chest as the feeling of millions of butterflies fluttering in my stomach slowly came on.  
"I'd like that." I answered him simply. We gazed at each other for a moment, and the whole world seemed to disappear. No pain, no troubles, just us. I could have stayed in that moment forever. His eyes were stunningly blue. 

But of course, with my luck, we were interrupted by Talon, much to my dismay. 

"Alright, lovebirds! Thank you for your assistance today. It is much appreciated!" He chimed in with a hearty chuckle, as he paced over to our place by the stable. I laughed rather embarrassedly at the term 'lovebirds' while Link simply responded, "Not a problem! Always willing to provide assistance," he said, shaking his hand firmly. "Well, time to hit the hay! See you two another day, and thanks again!" Talon said, making his way back towards the building he had come out of not long ago. I smiled, waiting for him to make his way back inside as I waved back before he shut the door. 

After saying our goodbyes, Link began mounting Epona as I picked up my bag, beginning the walk back to castle town. Link looked at me rather confused, which I didn't notice, as he began urging Epona on to catch up with me a few yards away. "Hey, (Y/n), where's your mare? Didn't you ride in from Castle Town?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I shook my head, "No, I walked earlier this afternoon, so I was going to walk back." "Here," Link began, dismounting Epona as he approached me, "let me give you a ride back. It's dangerous out there, I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He insisted. I smiled, and accepted the offer. After tying my bag up, I hopped up onto Epona, sitting behind Link, and my face almost instantly turned red. "Hold on to my waist, it might be a bit of a bumpy ride," he stated, a slightly nervous falter in his voice. I swallowed hard before my arms snaked around his waist, holding on tightly. He tensed for a moment, before relaxing. I could feel that his body was very toned, and it only served to make my flushed face darken. Could he get any more perfect? I nestled into his back, making myself comfortable, as he urged Epona onward to the town. 

\--

The sun was almost below the horizon, nearly completely out of view, when we made it back. The sky was beginning to get darker and darker. Link and I stood in front of my small home, Epona nearby, as we said our final goodbyes of the night. The neighbors were just beginning to go inside, some of them staring longer than I liked. 

"Thank you so much for the ride home," I said rather happily to Link. He nodded with a gentle smile. "No problem..." His words trailed off as he looked around for a moment. He seemed like he wanted to say more, but was hesitating. But after mustering up the courage, he continued. "Hey, I, um... I'd like to get to know you better, if that's alright." He shuffled, fumbling with his tunic. I giggled, the butterflies returning to my stomach. The warm fuzziness in my chest intensified as I locked eyes with the sweet boy. His face was red, and he was obviously a little uneasy, worried of being rejected. But I simply flashed a toothy grin as I answered, "I'd love that, Link." He perked up, a flustered mess, which was unbelievably adorable. When was the last time I felt this way?  
I suddenly had a surge of confidence. This was a chance, and I took the opportunity. My mind grew hazy, and without thinking, I grabbed his hand and entwined our fingers as I gazed into his shining blue eyes. He returned the look longingly, and squeezed my hand slightly. Slowly but surely, his lips found their place on my own. A sweet, careful, drawn out kiss that sent sparks flying throughout my body. Everything felt right as I melted into it, his hands gripping onto my waist as the kiss grew more passionate. 

But then the sky flashed. It flashed an unusual shade of gold. A gold like that of the sacred Triforce; one much brighter than that of any lighting, and the sky roared only briefly. It sounded almost eerily like that of pages of a book being turned, all at once, with the slide of a finger. The sudden noise startled us, and we separated immediately. Dazed and confused, we looked towards the sky, the golden light dying out as fast as it appeared. We looked towards the buildings, but nothing seemed wrong. Death Mountain was fine, the castle was calm, Hyrule Field was silent as ever. But that's when I felt that familiar feeling. That feeling of being watched, and I saw the faces of everyone outdoors. Their eyes were unavoidable, piercing, knowing.  
Worried.  
Link quickly turned to me, speaking hurriedly. "I think I should go, as should you," he muttered, urging me inside my home. He whispered something to me before he rushed to mount Epona and took off to who knows where. His final words echoed in my mind. 

"I'll see you again, I swear I will."


	4. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the strange incident with the golden lights. Link insisted that you part ways, but swore to come back. These incidents may spark some bad reactions.  
> \--  
> SORRY THIS IS KINDA SHORT LOL

I awoke the next morning, startled by a loud and urgent knock on the door downstairs. I shot upright in my twin sized bed and immediately raced down the steps, disregarding the fact I was wearing only a shirt and my underwear. Surely if someone was knocking THAT hard it was more important than having to worry about getting changed. I quickly grabbed hold of the knob and opened the door to see Nero. Her face showed an odd mix between anger and fear. She gritted her teeth together as she let herself in, bumping my shoulder and slamming the door all before I could even get a single word out. Not a hello, not a question, nothing, before she began to unleash hell upon me. 

"(Y/n), what in Farore's name did you do?" She roared, the tone of her voice loud enough to hear from outside. Her voice was laced with anger as she lectured me like a furious parent scolding their child. "I TOLD you to stay away from Link! Did you forget everything I said to you? It all went in one ear and out the other, didn't it?! You could be putting ALL OF HYRULE in danger for all I know! You could be putting Link and her highness, the PRINCESS in serious danger too! We would be in ruins without them! But no! You completely ignored me and decided to let your hormones talk and go off and make out with him. You went looking for him, didn't you? I never should've told you anything!" Her words were coming a mile a minute, and all I could do is stare in shock and anger as she babbled on and on. The frustration within me grew, bubbling inside my chest. It rose, slowly, oh so slowly, until I couldn't take it anymore. It overflowed. Nero went on and on, getting louder and more obnoxious as she spoke, and I felt like ripping my hair out.  
On,  
and on,  
and on,  
and...

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, my hands flying up and gripping the hair on the side of my head tightly. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT! UP! FOR ONE MINUTE!" I continued. Nero stared back at me, suddenly dead silent, a look of genuine surprise on her face. I couldn't look her in the eyes. She looked as if she was about to cry. I sighed heavily. I felt bad for scaring her, I truly did. But she didn't even give me a moment to explain as she threw out her harsh words and opprobrious criticism like knives into me. She had no clue what had happened last night, or how it felt. I rubbed my temples, slouching on the floor against the wall, trying with all the energy I could muster up to compose myself. 

"I didn't go looking for him, alright?" I shouted sharply and defensively. "I met him at Lon Lon Ranch. Talon had him help me out and show me around and what to do. I can't help what went on between us, we did what felt right!" I exclaimed, tears suddenly forming in my eyes. I let my arms hang limp by my sides as I stared up at the white ceiling with dead eyes. Void of emotion. Uncaring. My voice suddenly lowered to a whisper. "I can't help it. My heart and my brain are the same being, yet they fight for control, Nero. My heart disregards logic and it disregards reality. It hijacks my mind. Yet my heart tells the truth." I closed my eyes as I rested my head on my arms which had been folded on top of my knees. "It tells the truth," I repeated. "I really like him, and he likes me."

A silence ensued. A long one. After a good moment, I looked up at Nero who simply returned the void look. She said nothing, did nothing, just simply...  
stared. 

For the first time ever, her green eyes--the eyes that shimmered as bright as a Kokiri's emerald--had lost their shine. No one could look into them and get lost in them. They were still thats same shade of green, but they were now dull, plain, unamusing.  
No one could look her in the eyes,  
for her eyes were dead. 

Without another word, she paced to the door, opening it and stepping outside, but not without a deafening slam that shook the entirety of my shabby little home. I had lost her trust. I had lost my best friend in Castle Town. Realizing this, I suddenly began to cry, the tension from the situation crashing down like a million bricks all at once. I stood, shaking, letting out horrid choking sobs before quickly sprinting to my room upstairs as I begun haphazardly stuffing some belongings into an old duffle bag. Clothes, weapons, even my old ocarina from my youth. I couldn't think straight, I couldn't even comprehend for a moment what I would do or where to go. But I made my way throughout the town and tied my belongings to Melody, my mare, as I headed off towards the entrance gate of the city and off into Hyrule field. I sat atop of my horse, looking in all directions that I could see. 

West to Kakariko Village and Goron City.  
Northwest to Zora's Domain.  
North to the Kokiri Forest.  
Northeast to Lake Hylia.  
East to...

I did not hesitate for even a moment before I followed the path to the east. 

I was going back to Gerudo Valley and Leiboro for the first time in 3 years.


	5. The Valley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have left Castle Town for your old village, Leiboro, and Gerudo Valley.

A few hours after departing from Castle Town, I had finally approached Leiboro. I passed successfully along the outskirts of Gerudo Valley without being seen, as I wanted to go to the valley last as opposed to first. I walked past the old town gate to Leiboro, the welcoming sign as old as ever. The trees towered up above the town, allowing some obstructed sunlight to poke through in some spots. It WAS nearing sundown, so it's best not to linger outside for too long. I noticed how I was seeing some familiar faces as I started to be seemingly drawing attention to myself as I made my way to visit my old neighborhood friend, Ankha. Their smiles were wide, old friends and acquaintances waving and shouting their greeting. Children told their parents urgently of my return, so excited to have me back. It made me feel... Loved. So loved. I smiled to myself, taking a deep breath, and relishing in the nostalgia of being here. 

Welcome home. 

\----

"(Y/n), it's really you! Welcome back, Doll!" Ankha cried, hugging me as tightly as she could manage. I laughed, hugging her back with just as much love. 

Ankha was one of the most amazing girls I had ever met in my entire life. She was about 20 years old now. Her mother was a Gerudo, her father a Hylian. She had beautiful tan skin and red hair, similar to her mother, yet she had slightly pointed ears like that of a Hylian and striking hazel eyes like her father. She dressed simply in a plain orange outfit, her hair in dutch braids. No jewelry, no decorations, no hair piece. She never loved to have all these luxuries. She was polite, selfless, and sweet, and cared about everyone equally. She enjoyed helping the sick and always volunteered to babysit the other children. 

She pulled away from our hug, taking my hands in hers as she continued. "What brings you back, my dear?" She inquired. "Ah..." I mumbled to myself, remembering the incident with Nero earlier today. "May we speak inside? I'd... Rather tell you in private." Her expression grew no less than worried, yet she quickly nodded, gesturing me inside her home. 

And I told her everything. 

I told her absolutely everything. I told her about Link, I told her about our kiss, and the lights, and the eerie noise that thundered in the sky. I told her about the fight with Nero. I told her how I snapped at her, and how that's why I came back. And she listened to all of it, a look of sympathy on her face. It felt good to get all of this out to someone who wouldn't scold me. It felt like a massive weight was removed from my shoulders. 

"Oh, dear... I'm so very sorry." Ankha began, patting my shoulder lightly yet reassuringly. I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "Had you known this, Ankha? Had you too known about my relations with the hero and never told me?" I asked, my voice dull. I was met with silence, and I turned my head towards Ankha, who nodded slowly and with guilt. "Yes, love. I knew. We all knew. I'm very sorry, but we had to keep silent. I didn't want to, but it is surely what the Goddesses wanted." She explained. I stared at the floor, not taking the information with the slightest bit of shock. Of course they knew. All of Hyrule knew. The Gorons, the Zoras, the Gerudo, the Kokiri. Absolutely everyone knew. And they hid it from me. And they certainly hid it from Link, too. But they did everything within their power to keep us apart. I suddenly was filled with emotion, and was unaware of the tears falling from my eyes until Ankha noticed. "Oh, (y/n), please do not cry!" She gasped, sitting in front of me so I could see her. She seemed slightly conflicted as she wiped a tear from my face. I always admired her motherly instincts. "I know you like him, and he you. I'm so sorry this had to happen. I'm so, so sorry you had to learn things this way. But..." She began, pausing much longer that I'm sure she intended. "I'm going to help you." She stated firmly. I looked up, confused and shocked. "Wh... What do you mean?" I asked carefully. She looked me in the eyes, and I could see nothing but the truth. I knew she wasn't lying about helping. But... How?

"You fancy Link, correct?" She asked after some time. I nodded. "Yes, absolutely. He's... He's wonderful." I smiled a smile that was barely noticeable, just to myself. My cheeks dusted over lightly, a soft rose color. Ankha smiled at this. "And, he fancies you too, am I wrong?" I paused, my face darkening a bit. "Well... I think so." Ankha nodded firmly. "(Y/n), Link is coming to Gerudo Valley this evening, to the training grounds." I looked at her in disbelief. She had to be joking! "What? Link is a MAN! The thieves don't allow men into the training grounds or the fortress." I explained. Ankha shook her head, chuckling softly. "He IS a thief. He successfully defeated the guards within the fortress and became a member. He's good friends with The Gerudo now." I nodded, slowly, in understanding. I decided to simply just take her word for it. 

"Thank you."

\-----

It was nearing the evening, and I had changed from my normal villager clothing into a Gerudo outfit. The mauve uniform was given to me from Navora when I myself became accepted as a Thief. Though I never stole, I enjoyed being in the fortress and running around the training grounds. It was surprising that my outfit still fit after 3 years. I brought with me my Gerudo Token, proving that I am a thief, along with two small daggers just in case, and oddly enough, my ocarina. I felt like I couldn't leave it behind, so I put it in its pouch and took it with me. I left Melody and the rest of my belongings with Ankha, who very happily took the offer to watch them.   
Right, she did love horses after all. 

I approached the entrance to the Fortress, showing my token to the two guards who stood just outside the gate. After examining it for a moment, they both nodded to each other and stepped aside, allowing me to pass. I trudged up the steep sandy hill to the main doorway, where I could spot a familiar face just in front of two large wooden crates. I smiled, cupping my hands together so she could hear me. 

"Navora!" I shouted. The young Gerudo stopped dead in her tracks as she slowly turned, the surprise evident on her face. She dropped her spear, wasting no time in running at me and enveloping me without hesitation into the biggest bear hug I had ever received in my life. She lifted me off the ground, twirling me in the air a few times, as I laughed uncontrollably. "(Y/n), Goddess, you're here! You're really here! I've missed you terribly, you brat!" She exclaimed, setting me back down onto the ground. Her eyes gleamed with pure joy. We hadn't seen each other in 3 years, and I was so happy to be able to see her again. 

Navora was the daughter of Nabooru, the leader of the thieves. She's a sassy girl with a bit of an attitude. Brave, mischievous, and snarky. You could very easily tell she was above a normal thief, as she wore a pale baby pink outfit that was decorated with red and gold accents, complimented with elaborate golden jewelry as opposed to the simple violet uniforms. She was almost like second in command, taking over as leader when her mother was not present to run the fortress. I noticed that she still wore her fiery red hair up in two messy buns, just as she always had. Goddess, I missed her. 

"What brings you back, (y/n)? Couldn't stay away from me, huh?" She playfully asked, giggling when I lightly smacked her arm. "Oh, of course I couldn't! the great and beautiful Navora, I simply couldn't stay away!" I jokingly exclaimed in a sing-song type voice. I leaned heavily on her, overreacting like a bad actor in a play. She continued to laugh harder as she shoved me off of her. "I missed you, brat. But really, what brings you in from Castle Town?" She asked, more serious this time. "It's... A long story. But I heard someone I'm, um... Kind of looking for would be here tonight, so I, uh, figured I'd drop by and say hello until then." She examined my face closely before she smirked mischievously. Best friends are always good at reading each other, and I guess I forgot that. She saw straight through me. "You're here for Link, aren't you?" She asked. I tried hard as I could to stay calm, but failed, as I turned pink. I cleared my throat. "Um, yeah." She clapped her hands together, saying in a teasing voice, "I KNEW this would happen one day! I knew it!" She mocked, making me turn redder. "Oooh, you like him! You do, you do!" She continued, giggling like a giddy school girl. Her cries of "I knew it, I knew it!" beginning to draw more eyes upon us. I shushed to her, trying to draw the attention away. "Shh, shh! Okay, yeah, I do, please quiet down! Just tell me when he'll get here." Navora calmed her laughter, looking at me with a knowing look, not saying anything as she grinned at me. I was about to ask her again, when I was startled by a sudden male voice behind me. 

"Already here, (y/n)."


	6. Time Flies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were approached by Link in Gerudo Valley, and now Navora finds herself having to reveal some things to him.

I turned around, startled, as I saw Link behind me a few feet, Epona not far off behind him. I very quickly began to heat up. How long had he been standing there eavesdropping?! Gazing at my surprised face, he chuckled lightly before giving me a warm smile. "I told you I'd come back for you." He nearly whispered, his voice gentle and calm. I could tell he meant what he said, and he did in fact keep that promise to me. I smiled back, almost in a dream-like state as I admired him. Goddess, what was this feeling? My whole body felt cold, my hands were sweating, my head felt like it was spinning. He made me so nervous, but what for?

I noticed him staring with a mischievous glint in his eyes, like a child looking at sweets, though I couldn't quite place... Wait!  
I jumped out of my thoughts, gasping loudly as I quickly tried to cover up my upper body. I had completely forgotten how revealing these Gerudo uniforms were! Embarrased, I began to stutter. "P-Please forgive me, I'm not exactly... Dressed decently." He chuckled at this, reaching out and gently pushing my arms away from where they were folded in front of my chest. "Don't hide yourself," he began, his voice slightly lower than usual. He looked me in the eyes as he continued. "I think this uniform suits you." He finished, grinning. 

Navora stepped to the side of us, laughing. Her right hand rested on my shoulder, her left on Link's. She pushed us closer to each other, the childish glint in her eyes still there, shining like a glowing star. She hummed in satisfaction. "Oh, you two are so perfect for each other!" She chimed, looking between the both of us. "I knew this would happen some day. I KNEW you wouldn't stay away from each other!" Link however looked at her, slightly confused. He furrowed his brow, turning to face her more directly. "We met two nights ago, how could you have possibly known?" He asked her. I noticed he had asked in more of a joke-like tone, but I sensed a peculiar seriousness behind it. I paused, an odd sensation of panic rising up in my stomach, to my chest, my head, my everything. More and more and more, It wasn't true, was it? He had no idea, but I simply assumed he knew of our forbidden meeting. How could I be so stupid? Navora suddenly looked just as tense as I, and returned his confused look, making Link all the more suspicious. "You don't know the legend... Do you?" She said slowly, looking back between Link and I. I glanced over to look at him, and he shook his head slowly, his expression had fallen and became... Unreadable. That was when my thoughts began to race as the realization hit me, like a sharp slap in the face. 

What if he no longer wanted to see me after learning of our history? He surely wouldn't take the news lightly. All I knew for sure is that whatever it was I felt for him, I didn't want to lose that. I couldn't lose him. I began to panic, petrified of the outcome of this unfortunate situation, and quickly Navora sensed my unease. "Link," she started, clearing her throat nervously. "Please, come with me. I have some things to speak with you about. (Y/n), feel free to wander. I'll find you when we're done." She stated firmly, turning towards the entrance to the old fortress behind her. She paced herself, and Link followed, unwillingly at that, looking back at me as he went inside. I was stuck in place. This might be the end of...  
Well, whatever it is we have. 

And I'm so afraid.  
\---

It was beginning to reach sundown, the sky slightly beginning to fade into its usual display of soft pastels. I found myself in the training ground behind the fortress, wandering about like a zombie. Worry consumed me, as it had been about an hour since Navora told Link of the legend. So many doubts and questions swirled about inside my head but I couldn't bring myself to calm down. I approached the large target on the end of the course, walking around the circle, and began to walk back for what must have been the hundredth time within the hour. I ran my hands through my hair, letting out a shaky sigh. "No use in staying," I muttered aloud. I had came to accept that Link wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore, and it hurt. It hurt more than I ever thought it would. Perhaps he had left already. I continued the zombie like pace as I began my way down the path back to the front of the Fortress, the guards still walking their usual paths, spears in hand. I stood in place, observing them as I took a deep breath to calm myself, preparing to make the walk back to Leiboro. I heard the light pat of footsteps drawing closer to my side, but I made nothing of it as I thought it was just another guard continuing her patrol. I was a bit taken aback, however, when I saw Link approaching cautiously, as if he was trying not to spook me. A strange silence filled the air around us, as I refused to make eye contact. Yet, I could feel is cerulean eyes burning into me. Waiting, waiting for something, ANYTHING, but my words never came. He stepped closer, making me step back, but he reached out and grabbed my hand gently. I finally caved, looking up at him with a confused expression, and he looked slightly hurt. But we didn't separate, as that familiar fuzziness came back and clouded my senses. I felt afraid, very afraid, yet something within me screamed that I didn't want to let go.  
And so I didn't. 

I cupped his face in my hands, kissing him hard for a few seconds, before pulling away and breaking the contact between us once more. He had kissed back with just as much force, before he finally spoke.  
"I don't want to leave you."  
"But we cannot be together," I said. "It is a rule of the legend."  
"I'm not leaving, (y/n)." He said, much more urgently than before.  
"You belong to the Princess."  
"I belong to no one but you, if you let me. "  
I gasped slightly, looking at him in disbelief. I studied him, his expression, his body language, but nothing showed lies. His words were genuine, totally sincere, and I felt a rush of relief pass throughout my whole body like a cold chill. But he wasn't finished. No. Not yet. 

"I'd like you to stay with me." He started. "I don't care what the legend says. Sometimes, the rules have to be broken. Stories are never told the same. They change." He smiled warmly, extending his hand out to me, and I took it after taking a moment to assess the situation. "I'd like you to be by my side, (y/n)." I smiled, being washed over with genuine happiness for the first time since... Goddess knows when. I finally felt something special, I finally had someone to call my own. 

"I would love to."

I clung to him tightly, laughing out of sheer joy, and he twirled me about, as both forgot about the world and enjoyed each others presence. I had him, and he had me, and I wouldn't want it any other way. Just as I pulled away to speak, to express my happiness, the light had returned. That strange, blinding light that we saw back in Castle town. The one that glowed brighter than gold itself, and the wind whipped by violently. The loud thunderous sound, the same one as before, rung around us, getting louder, and louder. Gazing around me, it finally hit. Time was going backwards. The clouds sped back the way they came, the sun shot across the horizon over and over, before ceasing all at once, seeming to settle on another day. 

And things suddenly felt different.


	7. (Not a chapter) JESUS CHRIST

HELLO Y'ALL I KEEP GETTING EMAILS THAT PEOPLE ARE STILL READING THIS SHITTY FIC

IM SO SORRY FOR NOT FUCKING UPDATING I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT THIS STORY. I CURRENTLY HAVE A NEW AO3 ACCOUNT (@WroteTheOther51) WHERE I WRITE HAMILTON FANFICTION AND SEEING HOW THIS IS GETTING SO MUCH ATTENTION I MAY OR MAY NOT TRY AND GET BACK INTO WRITING THIS STORY

HOLY SHIT I CANT BELIEVE THIS wTF

**Author's Note:**

> That's all folks! More to come soon. I'll try to update once or twice a week, and whenever I'm free.


End file.
